This invention relates to a gravel guard or screen and more particularly to a gravel guard for use in irrigation pipes which prevents gravel or the like from flowing through the pipe so as to prevent clogging of the sprinkler heads. More particularly, this invention relates to a means for flushing or removing the gravel from the interior of the screen without the necessity of separating the pipe sections.
Various types of gravel guards or screens have been provided but the cost of manufacturing the same has greatly decreased the desirability thereof. Additionally, certain types of the existing gravel screens seriously restrict the flow of water through the pipe.
In applicant's co-pending application, Ser. No. 505,610 filed Sept. 12, 1974, a gravel guard was disclosed for insertion in the irrigation pipes to remove the gravel from the water flowing therethrough. While the gravel screen of the co-pending application has been successful, it has been found that it was necessary to periodically separate the pipe sections to permit the screen to be removed therefrom so that the gravel collected thereby could be removed therefrom. The requirement that the pipe sections be separated involves considerable time and labor.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved irrigation gravel guard and clean-out means therefor.
A further object of the invention is to provide an irrigation gravel guard which may be cleaned without the necessity of separating the irrigation pipe sections.
A still further object of the invention is to permit an irrigation gravel guard which does not undesirably restrict the flow of water therethrough.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gravel guard which may be produced economically.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gravel guard which is durable in use.
These and other object will be apparent to those skilled in the art.